Microwave ovens provide a number of convenience benefits. For example, they are useful for quickly defrosting frozen fresh foods such as frozen fresh meats; quickly cooking raw foods; and quickly reheating pre-cooked materials, both frozen and non-frozen. However, there are a number of problems associated with using microwave ovens for reheating frozen, pre-cooked items, especially baked foods such as buns, breads, rolls, etc., and products containing or prepared with or from baked foods such as French bread pizza, turnovers, pastries, etc. One significant problem is that the baked foods tend to be tough, dried out and excessively chewy after being reheated in a microwave. These pre-cooked, frozen baked foods also tend to be intolerant of power variations in the broad spectrum of microwave oven brands in use today. This power variation, and intolerance, has an impact on the requirements for reheating a frozen product. For example, in one brand of microwave oven it may take 3 minutes on a high setting to optimally reheat a frozen, pre-cooked baked food product, whereas in another brand of microwave oven it may take only two and one-half minutes on a high setting to optimally reheat that same frozen, pre-cooked baked food product.
Thus, it would be desirable to prepare a pre-cooked, frozen baked food product which can be reheated in a microwave oven and not have the poor texture associated with microwaved products such as a tough, dry and excessively chewy texture. It would also be desirable to produce a frozen, pre-cooked baked food product which is less sensitive to the power variations between different brands of microwave ovens. The present invention provides such a product, as well as a process for making such a product.